Apple Pie
by BlueDiamondEyes15
Summary: Batman feels bad for Harley, and she ends up staying at his Batcave instead of Arkham Asylum. What will happen? (Little bit of a SPOILER for movie: A Kiss at Midnight.) I don't own Batman, though I wish I did!
1. Arkham Asylum

Chapter 1

"Hey, Harley," Poison Ivy said as she watched Harley get marched back into Arkham.

"Hey Red," Harley said sadly. She had been free... and she had blown it. She had been spooked by an alarm going off and had freaked out. Yesterday she was a legally free woman, and now, it was back to the slammer. Batman looked at her sad face and groaned. He hated it when women were sad in particular, but when Harley, who has a face that is supposed to radiate with happiness, is sad, it just tore him up... inside. But, he couldn't just give her a warning. He had already tried that before, and it ended just like this. Maybe he could... nah. But maybe...

"Jim," Batman began in his deadpan voice, "Maybe it would be best if she were to stay away from here, concerning this is the same place that thought that she was supposedly cured."

"Listen Batman," Gordan said lightly rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I know that you don't agree with how we are trying to cure the inmates. But we are trying our best, it's just that some are..." he paused to motion over his shoulder at a certain green haired clown, "uncurable." When Batman looked at Joker, Joker smiled his crazy smile and waved crazily.

"Hey Batsy! How's little bird boy? Did he up and fly away?" Batman silently rolled his eyes as Joker fell backward laughing at his own stupid joke. He then turned his attention back to Jim.

"I'm serious Jim."

"When are you never serious Batman?"

"Still Jim, I don't believe that she belongs here. Not only because of the whole uncured thing, but also," he then motioned to Joker who was trying with all his might to hear their conversation, "Jim, Harley is never going to get any better if she is always around that." Jim frowned for a second then smiled.

"Alright Batman, you seem to really care a lot about Ms. Harleen," he began, but was cut off.

"She has helped me before, it was my turn to return the favor," Batman quickly stated. A little too quickly Jim observed. Then he shrugged.

"Whatever you believe is best Dark Knight. Where should she go?" he questioned. Batman looked down at Harley, who previously was turning her head to each person who was talking at that moment. Her eyes now bore into his. He turned his head away.

"I thought my Batcave would be the best," He stated while Jim's and Harley's eyes flew wide, "It is in the middle of nowhere, there is absolutely no way out, and I have... friends who will help me take care of her." He took a risk and glanced down at Harley. He eyes were beaming, as if they were stars themselves. He almost smiled, but held it in. That was the big reason he actually noticed Harley. She did one thing other girls couldn't. She made him happy... truly happy. He turned to Jim who was currently once again rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know if bringing him to your Batcave would be the best ide-" he began before Joker, who apparently heard enough to get what was going down, put in his two cents.

"Oh, but my little Pumpkin Pie wants to stay here with me... right Harl?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone. As Harley's eyes started to glaze over Jim quickly turned to Batman.

"Take her away from here."


	2. Batcave

Chapter 2

On the ride to the Batcave Harley was blindfolded so she wouldn't see the way to and from the Batcave. Finally after five minutes she couldn't keep from talking anymore."Why did you offer to take me here?" she began.

"Because it would help you," he answered.

"Why to your Batcave?"

"It's the safest place I know."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Is Robin going to be there?"

"Yes."

"What's your favorite color?"

"What is your record for asking questions?" he finally asked.

"54." she stated innocently. He groaned.

"Black."

Even though the questions never seemed to end, Batman kept answering, no matter how crazy the question. Why he didn't know. Maybe it was because of the teeny tiny itsy bitsy little crush that he would never admit he had on her. When he parked the Batmobile and had Harley had taken off the blindfold, she immediatly wanted the grand tour. She was flattered by the collection he had of her, thought the Grey Ghost collection was kinda cool, but the giant penny! To her, that was the best part of this place! She was a bit upset when Batman laid down the rule that she could climb it, but other then that she was beaming with joy.

"It would seem as if you had taken a bit of the sunshine home with you sir," said a voice from the stairs. Batman looked up to see Alfred wearing a spare Robin mask, and Robin himself not to far behind him.

"OOoooOOH!" Robin said looking down at Harley, "Batman and Harley sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" he was cut of by a nasty Batglare. Harley looked at Batman with that oh so cute confused look.

"Who is that Bman?" She asked quizzically pointed towards Alfred.

"He is a great friend. He is going to help me take care of you," he answered. Harley then leaped up and took one of Alfred's hands in both of hers and shook vigorously.

"Hiya! I'm Harley! What can I call you?" Alfred smiled and rubbed his sore hand lightly.

"You may call me what you wish," he stated.

"How bout George. Can I call ya George?" she asked. Alfred grinned.

"As you wish, now may I tell you that I have drawn you a bath?" he question back. Harley nodded then hopped to her feet.

"Lead the way George!"


	3. Movie Time

Chapter 3

"Then you put it in the oven and set the timer," Alfred said, showing Harley.

"Wow! That's so neat! I never was a great cook. I kinda stink at it actually," she said wrinkling her nose. Alfred laughed.

"Well then, I suppose it is a good thing I am making the apple pie and not you then, hm?"

"Yeah. Say, George, what does Batman do upstairs all day? He never comes down to visit unless its a villian problem or somthin," she pouted.

"He has a job like most people in this world, Ms." Alfred explained, "And he also has a large social life."

"He DOES?!" he exlaimed, "THE Batman has a large social life?" To which Alfred simply gave an obedient nod, "Neato! Hey, do you think he's gonna want some pie, or do we get it all to ourselves?" she asked secretively.

"He is human Ms. Quinn," he said trying his hardest not to laugh, "He will probably want some pie. Unfortunatly, I must be going upstairs. I have cleaning to do. I trust you can handle pulling the finished pie out of the oven?" Harley laughed.

"Yeah, I believe so. See ya!" she then turned all her attention to watching the pie as Alfred made his way upstairs. Was she curious of what was up there? Yeah. But was she going to take away Batman's privacy, ecspecially after how kind he has been to her? Nope. She found herself looking at a picture on the wall that had Robin squeezing Batman into an unwanted hug. She smiled. Batman may look mean on the outside, but just like in the picture where you could see the smallest smile on his lips, he had a heart of gold. She had been noticing this a lot more recently. She soon had realized that she had gained a crush on Bman. A crush that she hoped she could soon carry out. She closed her eyes and saw an image that she had dreamed of a million times, her walking down the isle in a beautiful gown holding a bouqet of roses. But this time it wasn't Mr. J waiting at the end of the isle, oh no, it was Batman. She sighed, and then got jumped out of her daydream from the ringing of the timer. Wow, good thing George had set it to go off, or the apple pie would be apple crisp, and not the good kind! As she was pulling out the tin and letting it cool, she saw a figure start to walk down the stairs.

"I smell something good," it said. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Dull, yet a hint of spice.

"Hey Bman," she said as she walked toward him, "The pie is cooling, your gonna hafta wait for a while." He simply shrugged and sat down. She looked him up and down. He was dressed in black jeans, a grey sweater, and another spare Robin mask. She had seen him like this before, and she had to admit, it was growing on her... REALLY growing on her.

"So," Batman said, interrupting Harley's thoughts, "Want to... want to watch a movie? Or something?" Harley grinned.

"Okay! And I know the perfect one! How about A Kiss at Mindnight?" She watched his face expecting to see him grimace like Mr. J always did, but to her surprise he just smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good, I haven't seen that one in a long time," he said, "I believe it's in the second row on the first shelf, will you check?" Harley nodded then went to check his movie collection. She had seen it a million times, but it still shocked her. He had three book cases full of movies. What was he? A billionare? She grabbed the movie, came back over to the T.V. and popped it into the dvd player.

"Hey," Batman said as the beginning credits began to roll, "How about some apple pie to go with the movie?"

"Maybe," she said getting up, "I'll go check."


	4. Apple Pie

Chapter 4

As they sat side by side, both eating their second slice of pie, they both weren't really concentrating on the movie, but on how close they both were to each other. Simple thought were flying through both their heads. Ones like: Did her hand just touch mine? Did his leg just touch mine? Did she just look at me? Did he just smile at me? While these thought were going through their heads, the movie played on. Soon, Harley felt a hand touch her face, and she almost gasped, until she noticed it was Batman, moving some of her hair away from her face. She looked up and smiled, not a big smile, but a soft smile. It was then that she decided to ask.

"Bman?" she asked leaning against his shoulder. She felt him sharply breathe in, then relax.

"Hm?"

"Would you ever consider me to be your girlfriend?" she asked innocently. She felt him shift in his seat.

"I don't know Harley," he said trying to contain his happiness, "We are complete opposites."

"But opposites attract," she fought back smiling contently.

"Ok, let me rephrase. We are POLAR opposites," he stated. She frowned then moved away to look at him.

"Batman," she asked, "How much does an apple and dough have in common?" He frowned confused.

"Nothing Harl," he answered, accidently adopting her nickname.

"Well," Harley explained, "Sometimes when you have two opposites, add a little sugar and spice, then make sure it is taken care of..." she held up her plate with apple pie on it, "it can make something beautiful." Batman smiled.

"Like apple pie," he simply stated. Harley smiled, put down her plate and gently grabbed his hands.

"Like apple pie," she agreed. She kissed him, right when the movie showed the final kiss at midnight. Meanwhile, a certain figure was watching from the stairway. He simply smiled then went up the stairs.

"What's up Alfred?" Robin asked when he saw him come back from the Batcave.

"Nothing, Master Richard. How about a trip to the bowling alley? My treat," Robin grinned.

"Sweet! Prepare to get your butt kicked!" he yelled running upstairs to grab his bowling ball as Alfred went and started up the car.

(Time passes)

"How's Harely?" Bruce asked immediately after getting home from a meeting. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"She is fine Master Bruce. Must that be your first words each time you leave the house?" Bruce began to retort but was cut off.

"He's right Puddin' I'm fine," Harley said coming from the living room with a child right on her heels. Bruce bent down and picked up the little boy.

"And how is my little Thomas doing?" he asked blowing a raspberry on the boys stomach. The child giggled, then struggled to get free. Bruce put him down then went over to Harley and hugged her gently, rubbing circles on her stomach, "And how is little J. J?" he asked.

"He's fine," Harley said touching her stomach. Then she pretended to be angry at Bruce. She had does this a lot, so he played along.

"Honey, what wrong?"

"You haven't asked me how I was doing," she huffed then turned away. He smiled then pulled her close.

"How's my little Apple Pie doing?" he asked. She smile sweetly.

"She's doing great."


End file.
